


maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Bearded Shane, Big Dick Madej, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rare Pair, Rimming, cause that’s canon, idk Steven calls Shane malay/Chinese pet names, very brief mention of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “More than okay, da shagua,” Steven answers, arms twining around Shane’s shoulders and pulling him close. His boyfriend hums and dips down to kiss at his neck.“Mm, what does that mean again?” Shane mumbles against his jaw in between kisses. Steven laughs a little, tapering off into a gasp when he nips at his ear.“Silly melon.”





	maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you

**Author's Note:**

> More gratuitous Shaven. This time with porn. (Sayang means love or darling in Malay btw).

There’s something to be said about the way Shane Madej kisses.

Steven doesn’t know what that something is at the moment because his brain is too busy losing it over the way Shane is gripping his chin and coaxing his mouth open a little more, tongue brushing against his. But there’s _something_ to be said.

Making out on his couch had recently become a tri-weekly occurrence. Steven knows it became a routine around the same time Shane started growing that beard out, but he’s too prideful to admit it. It scratches against Steven’s cheek now, his face and neck are going to be red and blotchy because of it. He has overly sensitive skin. Overly sensitive everything really.

The arm of the couch digs into his back and one of the legs of his sweatpants is hiked up to his knee, but Steven is being kissed. Like really properly kissed. Shane Madej kissed. Until he’s not, suddenly. Why isn’t Shane kissing him like that anymore? Steven furrows his brow and chases him for another kiss.

Shane laughs softly at that, making Steven pout at him.

“ _Shane_ ,” he whines. The noise of the TV rushes back to him now. Oh yeah, they were watching Cutthroat Kitchen. He completely forgot the TV was even on. Alton Brown’s voice drifts back to his attention momentarily before Shane speaks.

“Just checking in on you, making sure what we’re doing is okay,” he murmurs and kisses the tip of Steven’s chin. He smiles and nods, warmth blooming in his chest at Shane’s sweet nature. He looks up at him, adoring his scruffy beard and messy hair. Kind brown eyes and that big nose that he just loves. Steven wants him so bad.

“More than okay, _da shagua_ ,” Steven answers, arms twining around Shane’s shoulders and pulling him close. His boyfriend hums and dips down to kiss at his neck. Steven’s grips his shoulder. He loves having his neck kissed.

“Mm, what does that mean again?” Shane mumbles against his jaw in between kisses. Steven laughs a little, tapering off into a gasp when he nips at his ear.

“Silly melon.”

Shane laughs against the side of his face, warm breath tickling his cheek. The feeling makes him grin and wrap his arms around Shane tighter. His fingers touch at the nape of his neck, feeling it dip down when Shane kisses the corner of his mouth. It’s all so sugary sweet and soft until Shane’s teeth nip at his neck and his hand finds Steven’s thigh.

“ _Oh_ ,” Steven sighs shamelessly, his own cheeks flushing at the noise. Shane’s beard rubs against the especially sensitive part of his neck and his hand flies up to grip at his hair, eyes squeezing shut.

He tugs just a little too hard and Shane groans, loud and long.

Steven’s eyes jump open at the noise and he abruptly pulls his hand out of Shane’s hair, covering his mouth with it.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” he yelps, face going even redder. He just full on yanked Shane’s hair and probably hurt him. How unsexy could he possibly _be_?

To his surprise, Shane leans down and kisses him harder, pulling Steven’s thigh up around his hip and pressing into him. It’s so dizzying, Steven can’t help but melt into it. Shane’s tongue pushes past his lips and his jaw goes slack, letting him kiss him into the couch.

Shane pulls away and the look on his face is indescribable. His eyes are dark, pupils blown and hungry looking. His mouth is red and slick from kissing and his breath passes through them quickly. Steven feels his insides turn into what could best be described as pudding.

“I like that, a lot Steven,” Shane rasps, grinding into Steven’s thigh gently to show him how much. He’s hard and hot and warm and the thought alone makes Steven’s toes curl. His eyes flit between Shane’s lips and his eyes, a little confused and a whole lot turned on.

All those times Shane laid his big head in Steven’s lap and asked for him to play with his hair, purring like some oversized cat, make sense now. Shane likes having his hair messed with. Played with. Tugged at. _Yanked_.

Steven slips a hand back into the silky brown strands. It’s a mess like it is most of the time. Like he’s permanently got a bad case of post-makeout hair.

“I don’t wanna— hurt your head,” Steven says softly. He grew up with a brother, he knows how bad getting your hair pulled can feel.

“No it feels really good. I promise,” Shane assures. He’s always had great hair. A handsome, full head of it. Steven loves it most when he gets out of the shower and it’s damp, strands dangling against his forehead as he pads around Steven’s bedroom with a towel around his waist. He’s surprised he hasn’t tried to pull at it before now.

“Okay. Why?” he asks curiously. Shane grins at him, wetting his lips before pursing them. He’s still hovering over Steven, chest looking broad and steady in that white button up. There’s a defiant point to his chin, like he’s about to drive Steven crazy.

He hums thoughtfully. “Part of it— just feels good. I can’t really explain that but—.”

A kiss pressed to Steven’s throat. Trailing down to his collarbones. The hand in Shane’s hair pulls again, twisted at the back of his head. He moans gruffly into Steven’s skin.

“But the other part of it is just knowing I’m making you feel that good. So good that you can’t be delicate or overthink about what your hands are doing. Makes me feel like I’m doing my job right,” Shane explains, voice gravelly and hushed. Steven shivers against him when Shane finally fixes him with a gaze. He swallows thickly, mouth suddenly dry.

They’re quiet for a beat, Shane’s nose brushing against his as the TV chatters on beside them. It sounds far away to Steven’s ears.

“Can I take you to bed?” Steven nods jerkily, biting at his lip.

Shane reaches over for the remote on the coffee table, fumbling with it just a little when Steven arches his hips up into him. The momentary clumsiness makes something hot burn in Steven’s stomach. Makes him feel sexy. He’s starting to believe maybe Shane really thinks that of him.

Shane gives him a scolding look when he turns back to him. It only makes Steven move his hips up again, feeling the thick weight of his boyfriend’s cock press against him through their clothes. He doesn’t miss Shane’s sharp intake of breath.

“Okay, come on, I can’t take being on this couch anymore,” he says exasperatedly. He sits back, towering over Steven and Steven smiles at him before cheekily dipping his fingers into the front of the waistband of Shane’s jeans. Shane shakes his head at him and pushes his hand away.

“Nope, I’m gonna lay you out on that bed in there and go down on you until you’re crying.” He says it with a filthy smile that’s only worsened by his beard and he tugs Steven off of the couch with him.

Walking to the bedroom is a much harder feat than he expected. Mostly due to the fact that his knees are weak and his head is spinning, but partly because Shane’s pressed against his back and his big hands are cradling his hips.

Steven’s room is still tidy, thankfully. He’s sure Shane wouldn’t even mind but it’s still nice to see his bed is made and there’s no dirty laundry on the floor. His bedside lamp is turned off but the lights twined around his headboard are turned on, giving his grey sheets and cream walls a warm glow. Steven feels shy suddenly and Shane must notice.

“It’s always so cozy in here,” he hums, pulling Steven into him by the tie on his sweatpants. They kiss again, Shane’s hands dipping into the back of his pants as he backs him up against the bed. Steven cups his cheek when Shane presses closer and finally lays him down on the bed gently.

He’s back on his neck again, kissing sloppily. Steven’s fingers find their place in his hair just as Shane is sliding slow hands up his sweatshirt. He pushes it up past his stomach and looks at Steven for affirmation.

“This okay? Can I take this off?” he asks softly. Steven nods and lifts his arms up for him to slide the sweatshirt up off his head, teasingly slow.

Once it’s tossed to the side, Steven blushes and feels the urge to cover up. But Shane’s hands run over his stomach and hips ardently before he can. His thumbs brush over Steven’s nipples, his eyes gauging Steven’s reaction to his touches.

“Your skin is _so_ soft, baby,” Shane remarks, like he’s aching.

“ _Sayang_ ,” Steven admonishes sweetly, at a loss for any other words as he blushes deeper. Shane smiles at the pet name and ducks to leave a trail of wet, open mouthed kisses down the center of his chest. Steven spreads his thighs wider, moaning and tugging at Shane’s hair as his beard scratches against his belly.

Shane looks up at him, a smirk playing on his lips.

“So sensitive,” he observes, pressing a few more kisses against Steven’s tummy and hips, lingering right above his waist band. God, that _beard_.

“Your beard is tickling me. Turning me on, Shane,” Steven breathes. He’s hard already, cock pressing against the fabric of his boxers and sweatpants. Shane strokes his thumb over it and Steven shakes.

“You like the beard that much, huh?” Shane questions, hand leaving his cock and rubbing at his beard instead.

Steven nods desperately. He needs Shane’s hand back on his cock so bad.

“You wanna try sitting on my face?”

Oh God, Steven’s going to die. He’s never even— _thought_ about that. Let alone know how to do it. The suggestion still makes him moan quietly. Shane’s hand comes back to stroke at his cock.

“I still want to suck you off but— well, now I’m thinking about that. What d’you think?”

Steven gives him a desperate look, one hand clenching in his comforter at the timbre in Shane’s voice and the hand squeezing his cock. “ _Both_! Both please, _please_ , Shane.”

It’s embarrassingly whiny sounding, but Steven really can’t help it. Shane looks beyond satisfied.

“Of course, darlin’. Look at you, I’d be so mean if I didn’t,” he gentles. His hands find the waistband of Steven’s sweatpants, fingertips fitting under the waistband of his boxers as well. He gives Steven a questioning raise of the eyebrows.

“Off, please. Y-you can take them off,” Steven stutters. Shane tugs at them, motioning for Steven to lift his hips up so he can pull them down past his butt.

He sits back on his knees when he gets them past Steven’s thighs and yanks them off the rest of the way until they land in the floor with Steven’s sweatshirt. Steven’s hands insecurely dart between his legs once Shane looks back at him in a weak attempt to cover up. He squeezes his thighs shut around his wrists, shoulders shrugging up and a blush on his chest to match the one on his face. This is the most naked he’s ever been in front of Shane.

“Um— I—,” Steven croaks and clears his throat. It feels weird being completely naked in front of Shane while he’s still fully clothed. Oddly enough, his dick seems interested in the idea. Shane is chuckling at him fondly.

“Steven, what’s up sweet pea?” he asks. It’s gentle but imploring, his thumb stroking over Steven’s knee. The endearment makes Steven relax a little, thighs parting somewhat.

“This is just—,” he takes a deep breath, “The most naked I’ve ever been in front of someone before. I’m nervous.”

Shane smiles so softly at him, so delicately. He kisses Steven’s knee and pets at his thigh.

“It’s just me. And If you’re not ready tonight I can close my eyes and you can put your clothes back on. But for what it’s worth, I’m gonna think you’re hot stuff no matter what,” he reassures. Steven’s cheeks tint again and he hides his smile.

“Okay,” he mumbles.

As soon as Shane reaches down to pick Steven’s sweatpants off the floor, he pulls his hands out of the way and slowly drops his thighs open. Shane straightens up, sweatpants and boxers wrapped up into a ball in his hands. His eyes drop down between Steven’s legs, looking a little surprised.

“ _Shane_ ,” he sighs.

“Oh,” Shane observes quite eloquently and drops the clothes back on the floor. Steven swallows and bites his lip, feeling vulnerable in a new, exciting way as Shane drinks him in.

His cock curves against his belly, hard and pink, shiny at the tip. Shane wants his mouth on it. It’s cute like the rest of Steven, settled between slim thighs that spread wider under Shane’s gaze.

“Steven, _angel_ ,” Shane breathes, a hand coming up to touch the inside of Steven’s thigh. He has a smattering of beauty marks all over his body and his thighs are no exception. His eyes flick down lower, catching sight of his hole. He looks so tight, Shane can barely even imagine his fingers fitting inside him. He wonders, dazedly, if Steven has ever tried it.

“Have you ever touched down here?” he asks, thumb brushing over Steven’s entrance, watching him hide his face in his shoulder as he shudders.

He shakes his head. Shane sucks in a breath and squeezes Steven’s thigh. He’s got to get his mouth on him.

“Can I touch your pretty cock, baby?” Shane practically begs.

“Please,” Steven answers. Shane licks his palm and reaches in between the two of them, wrapping his hand around Steven’s cock and moving gently. He gasps, lips parting and eyes slipping closed.

Shane jerks him off slowly and lightly, enjoying watching Steven’s face crumple and his fingers grip at the sheets. He’s biting his lip desperately and his hips squirm. He’s so sensitive. He’s going to lose his mind when Shane eats him out.

His hand leaves Steven’s cock and he opens his eyes to Shane’s face between his thighs, pressing featherlight kisses on the insides of them.

“Promise I’ll touch you more but— I wanna eat you out first,” he says between kisses. Steven shivers and nods weakly, cock throbbing between his legs as Shane ignores it.

“Hop up, baby.”

Steven sits up and climbs off the bed on his weak legs, Shane crawling up and taking his spot. He looks long and lean, stupidly handsome splayed out on Steven’s bed. The bulge in his jeans is more prominent with him flat on his back like this. Steven imagines himself, fully naked on top of Shane who’s still wearing the clothes he wore to work today. It makes his hands sweat and his neck go hot.

“Okay, just climb on up here and straddle my face, up on your knees y’know,” Shane instructs as Steven hesitantly gets up onto the bed again, cock bobbing against his stomach when he straddles Shane’s chest facing away from him. “Yea just come backwards for me, I’ll hold your hips when you’re there.”

Steven feels a little stupid, moving back on his knees with Shane’s face inches from his ass. Shane’s hands grip his hips and he stops, feeling his beard brushing against one of his thighs.

“That’s it. Fuck,” Shane breathes. Steven jumps a little when he feels it coast against his hole. He can feel Shane spreading him apart, his big hands cradling Steven’s ass. He kisses one of Steven’s cheeks softly, it’s silly, but it’s tender and it makes his heart flutter.

“I’m gonna start now.” Steven lamely rests his hands on top of his thighs and takes a deep breath. And then Shane’s tongue is against him.

He licks a stripe across his hole and Steven’s brow crinkles up at the feeling. Another lick, this time wetter and longer. A punch of air leaves Steven’s chest involuntarily.

“Ease back, honey. Just relax,” Shane interrupts, hands coming up to wrap around Steven’s thighs.

“I don’t want to crush you,” Steven confesses worriedly. Shane let’s out a loud laugh at that, rubbing his thigh soothingly.

“You’re not going to crush me I swear, just sit back,” Shane assures. Hesitantly, Steven sits, hands braced on Shane’s chest so the entirety of his weight isn’t pressing on his face. Shane pulls him in further by his hold on his thighs.

Shane licks and kisses at him fervently now, hot breath hitting his skin and his fingertips pressing into Steven’s thighs. It’s not like anything he’s ever felt before.

“Oh,” Steven remarks shakily. His cock is leaking at the feeling and Shane does absolutely nothing to let up any. He laps at his hole wetly, the texture of his tongue feeling heavenly against the furled skin.

Steven’s head tilts back and his eyes flutter closed, hips bucking ever so slightly. One hand reaches out in front of him, braced on Shane’s chest. The other reaches behind himself, finding Shane’s hair and threading his fingers into it.

“ _Wow_ ,” he pants. Shane’s tongue feels like it’s spelling out the entire fucking alphabet, his hands squeezing at the fleshy part of his ass. He pushes against Shane’s chin more, feeling his nose pressing into him and his beard. It’s pleasantly rough against his tender skin, scratching against his thighs and his cheeks and his entrance.

Steven pulls at Shane’s hair. That just gets him going even more, moaning against Steven and grabbing at his thighs again. Like he can’t get enough of him.

“It feels so good, Shane,” Steven sobs. Shane laps at him once more before pulling away and panting a little.

“Ride my face, baby,” he instructs. His voice is husky, like he’s getting off on it just as much as Steven is.

Gently, Steven moves his hips against Shane’s tongue, his beard rasping against his skin. He fights back a whimper, fingertips digging into the material of Shane’s button down and his other hand gripping the front of his hair.

His head lolls to the side a little, mouth slack as he grinds his hips against Shane. He catches sight of himself in the mirror hanging on his open closet door beside the bed. He watches himself writhe on Shane’s tongue dazedly, biting his lip and arching his back into it. Shane’s mess of brown hair between his fingers and his hands squeezing Steven’s thighs.

This is going to be his new favorite thing to do with Shane, hands down. There’s a burning in his stomach, a warm feeling coiling in his gut. He looks at himself in the mirror again, watching his hips stutter and thighs flex under Shane’s fingers. Seeing the flush on his cheeks and the furrow in his brow. That’s what he looks like to Shane, that’s what Shane does to him. Fuck, he’s going to come.

He stills his hips and whimpers, lifting off of Shane’s face with shaking thighs and letting out little desperate cooing breaths. “Too much.”

Shane rubs his hands up and down Steven’s thighs and hushes him.

“I got you,” he promises as Steven pants. There’s a moment of silence between them, save for their uneven breathing. Until Steven pulls his hand out of Shane’s hair and attempts to climb off of him, wobbling on his knees when they sink back into the mattress. Shane steadies him with a hand on his hip and sits up, helping him onto his back again.

Steven just lies there for a few seconds, head absolutely spinning. His thighs are splayed out with Shane sitting in between them. He feels slick and damp between his legs, sticky almost. There’s precome dripping onto his stomach. It makes him feel dirty and a little slutty, especially with Shane’s eyes on him like that.

“You okay?” Shane asks. Steven looks at him and another shot of arousal streaks through him at the sight of his appearance. His hair is a complete mess, chin wet and face red. He looks absolutely bedraggled.

“Yea, I’m just— wow. Felt really good. Didn’t know that would ever feel that good,” Steven admits. His cock is still aching at the denied orgasm. The current sight of Shane is making it worse. His torso bracketed by Steven’s thighs. That white shirt unbuttoned a few times to show a peek of chest and the sleeves rolled up past his forearms. Strands of hair hanging in his face, rubbing a hand against that thick, dark beard. Steven almost wants to take a picture.

“One day I’ll make you come like that,” Shane says lowly, conviction in his voice as he locks eyes with Steven and ducks his head down to kiss his thigh. He shivers at the notion.

“Need to _come_ , please,” Steven begs. Shane kisses his thighs reverently, the band of his watch cold against his skin.

“Gonna suck you off, baby,” he declares and moves up to kiss along Steven’s chest again. Steven gasps at that, balls tightening and hips flexing. He trails down his chest, hotter and feverish this time, tongue laving over Steven’s nipples briefly. Almost as soon as he’s arching his chest into the feeling, Shane is pulling away and sucking a hickey on his ticklish ribs.

The kisses become gentle and wet when he gets to his stomach, big hand wrapping around Steven’s sensitive cock and jerking slowly. The friction pulls a soft moan out of him that turns into a yelp when Shane’s tongue laps against the head of his cock.

Steven claps a hand over his mouth, thighs spreading wider when Shane licks a long stripe up the underside of his cock. He plants his feet on the mattress, knees bent and shaking. This is going to be over so fast.

His hand reaches between his legs and finds Shane’s hair again, pushing his slender fingers through it and resting them there. He delivers a sharp tug when Shane wraps his lips around the sticky head, wringing a muffled moan out of both of them.

He arches off the bed when Shane swallows him down, eyes fluttering closed and head tilting back. It’s probably one of the best feelings he’s ever felt.

“Mm, _Shane_ ,” Steven breathes when he starts bobbing his head up and down, hips bucking at the suction. He cuts off a whine and bites on his fingers, trying to keep himself quiet and pulling Shane’s hair harder as he hollows his cheeks out.

Shane pulls off. Steven wants to cry.

“Baby, come on now. I wanna hear how good I’m making you feel. Don’t make me tie those wrists up,” he threatens sweetly, hand slowly jerking Steven off as he does.

The idea of Shane tying him up shouldn’t be something that turns him on so much, yet here he is, cock throbbing between his legs and an image of Shane knotting his wrists to their bedpost burning in his head. Sweet, funny, _goofy_ Shane, tying him up.

Hazily, Steven pulls his fingers away from his mouth and twists them in the sheets instead. He bites his lip and looks down at Shane who nods.

“You’re such a good boy for me, Steven,” Shane praises before going down on him again. This time, Steven lets out a loud moan, voice sounding worked upon and breathy. He loves the praise but he flushes at the sound, thinking of the neighbors he’ll have to face in the morning. But there’s something so hot about it. Everyone knowing what Shane’s doing to him.

Shane bobs his head quickly and pins Steven’s squirming hips down against the bed. His warm hands grip Steven so tight. He never thought he’d love being grabbed like this so much either.

“Shane, _please_ , please please _please_ ,” he whines in quick succession. Shane’s brown eyes gaze up at him intensely, lips wrapped around Steven’s cock and tongue lapping at the underside of it. He can’t even think, can’t even make words anymore, just moans and whimpers.

His fingers pull at Shane’s hair weakly, earning groans and sharp exhales through his nose. Steven’s eyes squeeze tightly shut before opening again to look down at Shane. He’s rutting against Steven’s comforter as he sucks him, fingers digging into his hipbones. Steven watches him, mesmerized at the fact that this is turning him on too. He moans Shane’s name, repeatedly. A sloppy rendition of it at best.

The hot pressure in his belly builds and he just knows he’s going to lose it soon. There’s tears in his eyes, blurring his vision. It feels so overwhelmingly good.

“I’m gonna— come,” Steven keens, blushing furiously at the admission. Shane pulls off of his cock with a lewd wet noise and quickly slides up between his thighs to hover over Steven, one hand beside Steven’s head holding himself up and the other wrapping around his cock.

“Yea? Come for me, baby,” Shane rasps, demanding gently. He roughly jerks Steven off, hair hanging in his face and eyes dark.

“Oh m’god,” Steven slurs, letting out another long whine as he comes all over Shane’s fist. He arches his back off the bed and tosses his head back, fist clenching at the hairs at the nape of Shane’s neck. Distantly, he feels Shane’s eyes latched onto him as he orgasms.

His toes curl against the comforter and it seems to last forever, Shane jerking him through it until he’s letting out little sobs and big shuddering breaths. It’s too sensitive. He can’t take it anymore. Feels too raw and wrung out. He gently pushes Shane’s hand away, lashes fluttering and his chest rising and falling erratically.

Shane watches him as he catches his breath, hands petting down his trembling thighs. Red cheeked and completely out of his mind. Come all over his stomach. Sex looks so good on Steven. He knew it would.

“You okay?” Shane asks gently. Steven nods slowly, dazed brown eyes finally opening to look at him.

“Wow,” is all he can come up with. Shane smirks at him fondly and leans down to kiss his warm cheek.

They kiss for a few moments, Shane undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans while they do. The noise makes Steven perk up, pulling away from Shane to catch him tugging his cock out of his jeans. He chokes a little at the sight.

Steven has no prior real life dicks to compare it to, but Shane’s dick has got to be— way above average. He’s at a loss for words, silently gaping at it. It’s thick and long, an angry red from being ignored for so long. The glistening head pokes out from between Shane’s fingertips as he strokes himself, letting out breaths of relief.

For whatever reason, the only thing Steven’s brain can come up with is, “That’s never gonna fit inside me!”

Shane barks out an absolutely wrecked laugh, hand still wrapped around his cock. Steven claps a hand over his mouth and blushes for the hundredth time this evening. Shane, however, looks horribly endeared.

“It’s okay. We’ve got all the time in the world. Just gonna jerk myself off tonight though, come on your tummy. That good? It won’t take long,” Shane murmurs, hand working over his cock faster. Steven nods vigorously.

Shane sits up on his knees, pulling Steven’s thighs up to wrap around his hips. He grips one with the hand that’s not wrapped around himself. Steven watches him intensely. He tries his best at looking sexy for Shane, give him something to come to, but all he can sleepily muster up is a half-lidded gaze and his teeth biting into his lip. Shane seems to like it, fingertips pressing into his thigh harder and hand working faster.

“Fuck, I wish you could see yourself right now,” Shane pants, grinding his hips into Steven just a little. Steven can’t imagine he looks like anything other than a mess but he doesn’t care. He just wants to see Shane come.

Shane leans forward and his hand brackets Steven in again. He presses his forehead against Steven’s, their breaths mingling before Shane kisses him. He gives him the most adoring look when he breaks it and it sends warmth running through Steven’s stomach.

“Look at you. All fucked out under your pretty lights,” Shane whispers ardently and grunts.

It’s the last thing he manages before his hips are stuttering and he’s spilling over his fist, warm come landing across Steven’s stomach as he curses and moans. He jerks himself through it quickly and Steven whimpers weakly at the sight. Steven should think it’s gross, but having Shane come on him is enough to make his cock give a feeble twitch.

“Steven, _fuck_ ,” Shane gasps as he comes down, hips still bucking a little. Steven runs his fingers through Shane’s hair, wrists draping behind his neck. He’s so sleepy and Shane looks so dreamy it’s unfair. He tilts his chin up to kiss him. It’s long and deep, Shane’s cock pressed against his thigh.

When they part, his eyes skate along Shane’s face lovingly. His funny, handsome man. He just completely blew his mind. _And other things_ , Steven thinks to himself. He laughs at the stupid joke and Shane smiles dopily at him.

“What are you laughing about?” he questions, voice sounding scratchy and soft at the same time. Steven shakes his head and lets out another laugh. Shane chuckles along with him.

“Nothin’, just something dumb in my brain,” Steven answers. Shane grins at him before attacking his face with kisses just to make Steven keep laughing.

“Mm, you’re _so_ cute,” he declares between kisses. Steven’s giggle is cut off when Shane finally kisses him on the lips. He feels like he’s floating and the only thing keeping him grounded is Shane. He feels like that a lot of the time.

Eventually, Shane gets off of him and pads into the bathroom. Steven’s eyes grow heavy at the sounds of Shane opening cabinets and running water. When he comes back he’s wearing just his boxers and has a washcloth in tow.

He climbs back onto the bed and wipes the come off of Steven’s stomach gently, cleaning the rest of him up as well.

“You look so pretty when you come,” Shane remarks softly, like he’s telling him a secret. Steven peels his eyes open and smiles. His hand gently cards through Shane’s hair.

“You do too. Y’know, you’re the only person who’s ever seen that,” Steven reminds him.

Shane beams at him, looking satisfied. “Yea. I know.”

He gives him a peck on the cheek before taking the washcloth back to the bathroom. Steven realizes just how cold he is now, rubbing a hand down his face before sitting up and searching for his sweatshirt and boxers. He stands up and wobbles for a second, getting distracted when he sees himself in his mirror.

His hair is a mess and there’s red blooming up on his neck. Beard burn. He pokes the smattering of hickeys on his ribs gently before turning around and looking over his shoulder. His thighs are red too. He smiles, satisfied at the whole image.

After he slips on his sweatshirt and underwear, he meanders into the bathroom where Shane is brushing his teeth. He looks taller somehow. Maybe it’s an after sex thing. Either way, he looks particularly charming and Steven is so in love.

Overcome with a desire to be near him, he wraps his arms around Shane’s middle and smushes his face into his arm until Shane lifts it up and wraps it around him. He sighs, content.

“ _Sayang_. Love you,” he announces, muffled into Shane’s chest. Shane smiles at him around his toothbrush, that odd little c-shaped smile that makes Steven laugh.

“Mm, I love you too,” he replies in a funny voice, mouth filled with foamy toothpaste. He always puts too much toothpaste on his toothbrush. Steven releases him from the hug and grabs his own toothbrush from the holder on the sink.

“We’re so cute with our toothbrushes at each other’s apartments,” Steven observes happily as he squeezes out a sensible dollop of toothpaste and runs his toothbrush under the water. Shane leans down and spits after he’s done.

“Yea, look at us. We’re so cute. That’s love, baby,” Shane declares, stretching out the _baby_ as they look in the mirror at themselves. Steven’s brushing his teeth and Shane grins at him before tilting his head back to take his contacts out.

Steven snorts and cringes at the sight of Shane pulling them out of his eyes, but reaches up for his case and his old glasses nonetheless. Shane blinks and takes them from him.

“I ca’t b’lieve I jus’ ha’ sex wi’f ‘ou,” Steven marvels around his toothbrush. Shane screws the caps on his contact case and puts it on the sink before sliding his glasses on.

“All I understood out of that was sex,” Shane deadpans. Steven leans down and spits into the sink and rinses his mouth out.

“I said, I can’t believe we just had sex,” Steven clarifies, leaning a hip against the counter. Shane smirks at him.

“I know, I know. A night with the good ol’ Madej Monster is always unbelievable,” Shane jokes easily. Steven pushes at his arm and hides his smile at the crassness.

He gives him a soft look. “I’m not joking. I mean it, Shane. You made me feel really good. And I hope I wasn’t too— I dunno—.” The ‘ _awkward_ ’ hangs unsaid in the air.

Shane cocks his head at him and smiles. Looking bewildered almost.

“I think you’re really perfect, Steven. And you don’t understand that do you?” he asks, voice filled with wonderment. Steven goes silent and looks down between them, at their feet pointed at each other on the tile. He’s blushing, like he always does around Shane. He looks back up at Shane, smiling softly at him and his crinkly brown eyes.

“No. But I think I’m starting to.”

  
___________________


End file.
